User talk:The Last Christian
Talk:String Theory (physics) Please don't "blank" talk pages by removing all the text and saving it empty. This is against our If you wish to remove an article you created or your own personal talk areas, just request an admin delete them. Blank pages are a big problem in the database -- if a page is blanked but not deleted, it still holds all the information formerly stored on it -- and talkes up space. Please request deletions instead. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Blanking pages Please stop blanking article pages without explanation. Another warning may mean i have to ban you from using the site untilyou decide to adjust your inappropriate behaviour. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:37, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) The Last Christian I am sorry about what I did, I truly am, Though if you want my motives here they are: I felt no matter what I did, people didn't like it at all, so I eliminated What I wrote, NOTHING else! Again, I say I am sorry, for inconveniancing the database and putting the administrators in an awkward position. :Its perfectly alright to not know the rules, that's why i tried my best to tell you, by linking to the pages -- and trying to clean up the articles in question according to the rules of deletion. When you started changing articles that i had no record of you working on, it became unclear whether you were changing your own or someone else's edits. :Its not that people "didn't like" anything your wrote, its just that you chose a topic which isn't covered by our mandate: writing about "real-life" science topics that hadn't been mentioned in Star Trek. In some cases, the producers use "imaginary" technology to explain their less realistic story ideas, so writing about something they didnt intend to be part of the Star Trek story might be distracting. :There are probably more than a few places where topics related to string theory could be linked to or explained, in background sections. :The Archivists weren't trying to wholly reject your contributions, we were having a discussion regarding clarifying the information you were presenting, to . Citing a reference in an essay or report is a matter of course in a school paper or publication writing, we hold our writers to the same standard here -- we can't create an article on string theory if it wasn't mentioned on Star Trek, but we could add an explanation of String Theory to the novels that deal with it -- "Cohesion", "Fusion (novel)", and "Evolution (novel)" -- I was trying to leave comments to that effect, not to express that I "didn't like" anything. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :: To clarify, we generally limit our article to content that was specifically referenced in Star Trek and or limit its content to one or two brief sentences, not a huge Trek irrelevant paragraph. Second of all, when we say "cite your sources" <---(click this link) we mean that *new* articles must reference Star Trek televison episodes or movies to be canon <---(click this link, and this one too---> FAQ), you cite neither. Additionally please sign your comments with --~~~~ after leaving comments on talk pages. --Alan del Beccio 19:02, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :i've moved "string theory" to subatomic physics, which i feel might be a valid area of expansion. portions not mentioned on Star Trek must be kept in a background section, according to our -- please click on the link to read the , and also the -- to understand why topics not mentioned on Star Trek should not have articles named after them, and should always have non-Star trek related data in "background" subsections. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Captain Mike, Thank you very much for rephrasing the Background of subatomic physics, and I will try not to boldface subsection subtitles, or the subsection itself. Again, Thank you very much. The Last Christian 21:49, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) Theory of General Relativity In the Theory of General Relativity article, you added a paragraph of information about the origins of the theory and how it relates to acceleration. The only citation in the article is a link to the episode -- but i don't think that all that information was mentioned in the episode . Don't you think you should , and list what Star Trek episode mentioned the information you added? If the information you added wasn't mentioned in a Star Trek episode, don't you think that you should remove the information you added and put it in a "background" information section, as i already recommended to you for information not mentioned on Star Trek? Articles here pretty much only should deal with things discussed on Star Trek. If you don't know how to move information to a "background" section, please read to find out how to do it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :oops, I will do that -- The Last Christian 01:59, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) A few things: please sign your posts on a talk page -- you need to type ~~~~ at the end of your comments in order for your signature to show up Also, you'd have an easier time using wiki code if you tried some out in the first -- for example, you don't really need to put three apostrophes around things unless you want that word to be boldface -- anywhere else, they interfere with the wiki code. Read and for more pointers. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Thak you for the advice Captain -- 22:35, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) The Last Christian links To make a link all you have to do is put two brackets ("" and "") around the article title -- for example, subatomic physics makes a link to subatomic physics. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:37, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thank You again Captain The Last Christian 02:40, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) images Please read the to beter understand how images work on Memory Alpha. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 23:52, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Removing comments Please do not remove comments from talk pages, especially those of others (but not your's, either). Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 02:39, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Phaser type-12: Talk Can we please leave personal beliefs out of such events, including myself? The King of Kings' Soldier 03:07, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :Who are you talking to? Incidentally, "King of Kings' Soldier" implies you are the king of a soldier who belongs to multiple kings, just so you know. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:00, 2 February 2006 (UTC) * I am talking to those who refer to religion on talk pages, including myself. I fear that referring to such might offend someone, and no. I was not aware of my sign name's grammar meaning, sorry. A Soldier of the Lord 21:45, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry if my comment on another page was over-the-top, I was just trying to allude to the odd fact that you and User:The Last Satanist seem to be following each other through various discussions. I changed the tone of my comment to be less jocular -- but concerns (of others besides me) exist about the disruptiveness of your "King of King's Soldiering" and his "The Last Satanist" personæ -- do you guys know each other (aside from in the -ahem- bible sense)? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:30, 2 February 2006 (UTC) * I forgive you, and I thank you for tuning down your statement. And no, I do not know this 'Last Satanist'. A Soldier of the Lord 21:46, 2 February 2006 (UTC)